


French Mistake

by monstersinthecosmos



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, how shocking LMAO, sleepy handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstersinthecosmos/pseuds/monstersinthecosmos
Summary: PRAISE KINK prompt from Kinktober. ;)





	French Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I mean do I need to even title this? 
> 
> I picked [French Mistake by Denali](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MFqfrBZufvA) because it's on my Lestat playlist and also he's a French mistake.

**  
**They’re exhausted and the fire is dying and Nicki is warm and sleepy in Lestat’s arms. Lestat curls close to him in their tiny bed, his chest to Nicki’s back, and tries to relax. His whole body feels worn out but his mind is racing, ears are still ringing from the theatre. He’s having trouble staying still. **  
**

Nicki puts a hand loosely over Lestat’s to make him stop.

“Sorry,” Lestat says. He slots their fingers together and squeezes. “I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Mmm,” Nicki pulls Lestat’s hand over his chest and holds it there, wraps them closer together. “You were really good.”

Nicki can’t see the way it makes Lestat blush. He buries his face in Nicki’s shoulder.

He chuckles, soft and rough from fatigue. “You’re humble now, Lestat?”

“Shush.”

“I mean it,” Nicki says, and he sounds more alert now. “You were… amazing. No one could take their eyes off you.”

The heat spreads from Lestat’s face, he can feel it on his neck now, the tips of his ears.

“Really?”

“Don’t act modest,” Nick says. “You were there, I know you saw it for yourself.”

“Right…”

“Are you baiting me?”

“Why would I-”

He hasn’t finished the thought and Nicki is wiggling his hips, grinding himself back against Lestat’s groin. And the heat flashes again, in his face, his ears, his stomach. Nicki is laughing.

“You’re so ridiculous, Lestat.”

The friction on his body brings attention to it and he can’t deny, can’t hide. Nicki’s figured it out and he wants to be ashamed but he’s losing his ability to reason, only able to focus on the building tension. To be fair, he thinks something is broken inside. He’s not sure he knows how to feel shame, anyway.

Nicki twists out of Lestat’s embrace and rolls over to face him. His eyes glow orange in the firelight. A long moment goes by where he doesn’t speak, just watches, and Lestat feels arrested by the gaze.

“You’re beautiful,” he says. “You know that, right? Everyone thinks you’re beautiful.”

He feels the words on the surface of his skin, shooting up the insides of his thighs.

“Everyone was watching. You were so good.”

Lestat swallows hard.

“Turn around,” Nicki says. He pushes at Lestat’s hip to roll him. Lestat obeys, of course. He always does. His eyes fix on the bumpy window across from them, on the stars outside. “I knew you were arrogant but I didn’t know it went this far.”

He opens his mouth to argue but Nicki’s hand silences him, laying flat against his breast bone to pull them tighter together. He bites softly at Lestat’s earlobe and slips his fingers inside Lestat’s shirt to squeeze one of his nipples.

“Honestly, Lestat, you’re shameless.”

“Nicolas…”

“Was it being told how good you are?” he asks. He runs his hand down Lestat’s body and tugs at the hem of his nightshirt until it’s bunched up around his hips. “How gorgeous? Was it how many people…” he scratches at the hair below Lestat’s navel, “…were watching?”

Lestat swallows hard. “The… the first thing.”

“I see.”

He wraps his hand around Lestat’s cock, runs a thumb up and down the slack foreskin. Lestat squirms and rubs his legs together.

“Your performance was  _resplendent,_ ” he whispers, and strokes up and down. “The whole place was in love with you.”

Lestat whimpers and rocks forward into Nicki’s hand.

“They’ll be talking about it in the papers, I know it. They’ll be wondering who you are, where you came from. This dazzling new star.”

He can feel sweat around his hairline. Nicki squeezes softly around the head and presses his thumb down into the damp slit. “So gifted, Lestat. So strong. You are so very talented.”

“Nicki…” he’s whining and the heat in his face deepens. Apprehension squeezes over for a moment at the risk he takes by begging. Usually asking for something means he won’t get it, but Nicki is so tired tonight, maybe he’ll have mercy. Lestat rolls his hips and squeezes his eyes shut.

“That’s it, Lestat,” Nicki purrs. “That’s right. You’re such a good boy.”

He’s close, it’s pulling at his whole body.

“Everyone wants you. They’d all like to have you like this, they must be so envious of the man who takes you home.  Beautiful boys like you always have someone at home.”

“Nickiii~, I’m close,” he gasps. He grabs Nicki’s wrist, not to stop him, or push him, just to anchor himself as Nicki speeds up to push him over the edge. He can feel it building in his gut, his balls, on the inside. It throbs warm and he pants around it. “NickiNickiNicki please I’m–oh my god, Nicki-”

“That’s it,” he kisses Lestat’s ear. “That’s it, darling. Show me, beautiful boy. You’re so good for me.”

It comes out in a hot splash over Nicki’s hand, over his stomach. He turns his face against the scratchy pillow and shakes as it passes, as Nicki strokes him through. Nicki wipes the cum with Lestat’s shirt and it’s kind of gross but he’s too worn out to worry about it. Everything is kind of gross. Their room is kind of gross, Paris is kind of gross. It’s fine, this is what he signed up for. It hasn’t lost its charm yet.

“Feel better?” Nicki asks. He puts his arm around Lestat’s waist and snuggles closer. He sounds sleepy again.

Lestat’s ears are still ringing a little but he can feel the exhaustion melting away. He’s not fidgeting anymore. Maybe he can relax now. He smiles and brings Nicki’s hand up to his mouth, kisses his knuckles.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/monstersinthecosmos) now, be my friend!


End file.
